Indian East Asia Café
by YoutubeGirl
Summary: It was nothing special. An average Asian resturant in NYC. But the food and the people who work and go there are unforgettable. Gakuen AU. Many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

It wasn't particularly noticeable. Your average run of the mill Asian restaurant with a nice Indian section added in for an unusual find. But once school got out at World Academy in New York City, all the students flocked there like it was God's gift to Earth.

This could be due to the fact that seven of the students were the sons and daughters of the family that owned the restaurant or maybe the food was just that good. Whatever reason as the first day of classes ended, the students piled up in the booths.

"Da~ze!_Um-ma_ we're home!" Im Yong Soo shouted into the restaurant. The customers weren't yet his classmates but the regular crowd. A few new patrons seemed alarmed at the joyous voice but most of them weren't shocked at the owner's hyperenergetic son.

Tamanna sighed and shook her head tucking in a loose strand of her silky jet black hair into her bun. She gave a quick smile and ran out to greet her children. She pulled all of them into a tight bone crushing hug. "_Namaste _kidlets! _Maataa _missed you all so much! How was your first day of school?"

"It was good. I can you let us go now? We need to breathe. Or at least I need to." Mei said, struggling.

"I'm sorry! It feels like I haven't since you in forever! Who knew that six hours could feel so long!" Tamanna said releasing her children.

"It's OK. Everyone else is coming in. Do you and _chichi_ need any help?"

"Thank you for the offer Kiku but you know you are not required to help. I think your father needs a little help but why don't you check in with him? I have to get these tables ready for everyone."

The children nodded and walked into the kitchen where their father had rice cooking in a frying pan. He looked up and grinned when he saw them, turning the stove off quickly and running towards them with his arms wide open. The children stood their ground ready for the impact.

"What is with this family and hugging? My hair could get ruined!" Mei cried.

"_Ba_ if you don't need any help can we leave the kitchen? I have homework I need to do." Huong said

"What kind of homework would they give you on the first day aru?" Yao let go of his children and sighed.

"Some basic stuff and I like to get ahead."

"Your classmates are here!" Tamanna said opening the doors to the kitchen. "They're saving you guys seats and looking over the menu. Go socialize and have fun!" Tamanna pushed her kids out of the kitchen.

"It's hard to believe they're in high school." She took a tissue from Yao's hand.

"Most of them have been in high school for quite a while aru. It still gets to you doesn't it?" Yao asked putting his arms around his wife's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. They were the same height but Yao was three centimeters shorter. Barely making a difference but at the same time making a quite significant one if looking at them up close.

Even though they were siblings the the Asian family didn't run with the same crowd. At World Academy everyone knew each other well but they had their fights in the cafeteria like any other school. Mei hanged out with cheerleaders and the popular girls, Kiku hanged out with the Europeans, Yong Soo was somewhat of a social butterfly but spend most of his time with the computer geeks, Hyung Soo, Huong and Henry were quiet types and Sittichai was Mr. Popularity.

"Hey Kiku." Sadiq Adnan slid down in the booth next to Kiku.

"Hello Sadiq-san."

"You're so polite. Sadiq is fine. Especially for a cutie like you." Sadiq winked and Kiku blushed a bright red. As Kiku opened his mouth to say something Hercules Karpusi sat down on the opposite side of the booth.

"Excuse me. I think I heard my name being called." Sadiq got up and watched along with Hercules as Kiku scurried into the kitchen.

"Kiku is something wrong?" Tamanna set down the tray of lo mein and alu gobi she was carrying and rushed over to her son.

"Nothing. I just wanted to help you. Really badly."

Tamanna looked at Kiku and sighed. "Well, if you really want to help bring this tray to Mei and the rest of her cheerleader friends. It's nice to see girls like them eating." If there was one thing Tamanna was renowned for it was for her ability to feed as many people as possible.

"Sure thing _haha_." Kiku took the tray from his mother and brought to the table on the right side of the restaurant in front of the window. Mei and Feliks seemed to be comparing first day of school outfits and the other girls, especially the freshmen, watched their captains in awe.

"Oh great! This looks totally yummy." Feliks squealed as the plates were sat down. Kiku winced. He wondered how Toris dealt with Feliks's voice everyday. That required some serious love. Mei studied her brother and looked over to the table where he was sitting. Sadiq and Hercules were in a heated discussion only stopping when her mother went over to take their order.

"It really does. Was Mama happy that we're eating?"

"Yes, quite excited actually. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to my table." Kiku shuffled staring down at his feet and went to the table where his friends Ludwig and Feliciano were waiting for him.

"Ve~Don't you love pasta in any form?" Feliciano said staring down at the pasta menu.

"I do enjoy udon." Kiku himself glanced at the menu even though he didn't need to.

"What can I get for you boys?" Tamanna flipped open to a new page in her notepad and removed her pen from her bun letting her hair fall down.

"I'll have the udon." Feliciano said and Tamanna smiled. He was so innocent and not innocent that it made Tamanna want to eat him up!

"I'll chicken korma." Ludwig handed the menu to Tamanna.

"I'll have poori." Kiku said with a sad sounding sigh.

"You don't want any of my vegetable samosa? You and Hercules used to devour those like the world was ending. Well, not really devour because you're much too polite for that but I couldn't make them fast enough."

"Ve~ I remember! You were always so embarrassed whenever you saw someone watching you eat like that."

"See? Listen to you're cute friend. He knows stuff even if he is dating the biggest stick in the mud in the world." Before Ludwig could have a chance to speak Tamanna was off to another table.

"You're mother certainly speaks her mind." Ludwig commented.

"Don't mind her. She has mood swings changing from a good Indian housewife to well insanity."

"Huong, don't you want to hang with your friends instead of sitting there studying for tests that haven't even started?"

"Ma, I enjoy studying and this way I can keep a close track of Yong Soo and that American boy." Huong looked over her mother's shoulder and to the jock table where 'that American boy' Alfred F. Jones was gesturing excitedly.

"I think it's sweet that Yong Soo has a crush on Alfred. I almost got them together last Valentine's Day with my kimchi burger."

"Alfred has a thing for Arthur. I think he has a thing for both of them. I think he has a thing for everyone. That little man whore."

"Huong, you're getting into overprotective older sister territory. Let your brother fall in love with anyone he likes. At least he isn't being all emo loner like Henry and Hyung Soo." Tamanna and Huong looked at the table where Hyung Soo and Henry were sitting being emo.

Huong suppressed a giggle. "True, look by the next week of school I promise you I'll be sitting a table surrounded by girls giggling just like Mei does."

"That's what I want to hear." Tamanna kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Tamanna was quickly on the move to where Peter Kirkland and Raivis Galante were sitting with the rest of (as Tamanna _lovingly _called them) commies. Peter Kirkland didn't come from a former Soviet Union country and he wasn't in high school like everyone else but he deserved to be here all the same. He was after all a seventh grader dating a high school freshman. A home schooled seventh grader dating a not home schooled high school freshman.

The rest of the commies were Toris Lorinaitis, Feliks' long suffering boyfriend, Ivan Bragniski, crazed, scary, Russian, Natalia, the crazed, scary, incestuous feeling for her brother, Belarusian, Eduard, the too smart for his own good, never going to get laid, nerd ,and Raivis, prime bullying material, underage alcoholic, and aspiring poet. There were in a way Tamanna's second favorite group. If she played favorites.

"Want can I get you? And Raivis unless you turned twenty-one overnight don't expect me to give you any alcohol. I don't think Peter would like it if you weren't at your best performance this night." Tamanna winked and Raivis flushed a lighter shade than his favorite shirt.

"I'll have some orange chicken." Peter said.

Tamanna took the menu from him and smiled. "I should have known. You've been a regular here for as long as you've been alive." Peter smiled back at her. It was true. His dads owned the Swedish-Finnish bakery next door to the restaurant.

"I'll have coconut soup." Ivan said with a smile that freaked the fuck out of Tamanna.

"I'll have whatever Brother is having." Natalia said with a cat like purr wrapping her hand around Ivan's big boned arm. Tamanna suppressed a laugh at Ivan's pained expression.

"Where's your sister?" Tamanna asked.

"She's still at work." Ivan replied. Yetkaterina, Ivan and Natalia's older sister worked as an intern in the UN. She often stopped during her lunch break and again when school got out.

"I'll just have a mango lassi." Raivis said with a bit of pink still on his cheeks.

"And what about you Eduard? Can I get you anything?"

"General Tso's chicken."

"Make that two." Toris said.

"OK then. Your order should be arriving shortly." Tamanna bowed and disappeared into the kitchen. She reappeared moments later carrying three trays in her arms. She dropped one tray off at Ludwig, Felicano, and Kiku's table, another at Hyung-Soo and Henry's table, and the last one at Hercules and Sadiq's table. They were still fighting. Tamanna sighed as she looked over the bustle and hustle of the place.

There wasn't any other restaurant in New York.

* * *

Author's Note: I got the inspiration to do this after seeing a fanart of Hong Kong and Taiwan. Hong Kong was holding a frying pan filled with rice and Taiwan was a waitress and I thought what's more Asian than a Chinese restaurant? Nothing! Please excuse my obvious Americanism.

I love the East Asian countries and the story started to form in my head. This is my first AU story ever so excuse my errors.

Translations:

_Um-ma_-Mom

_Namaste_-Hello

_Maataa_-Mother

_Chichi- _Father(only when referring to your own)

_Ba-_Dad

_Haha_-Mother(only when referring to your own)

OC's Introduced in this chapter:

Tamanna Wang-India

Hyung Soo Singh-Wang-North Korea

Names I used for pre-existing characters:

Mei Singh-Wang-Taiwan

Huong Singh-Wang-Vietnam

Sittichai Singh-Wang-Thailand

I made India and China a married couple because of BRIC. An economic acronym for Brazil, Russia, India, and China describing their economies(which are oft compared to one another and a possible alliance between the four countries).

I'm also aware that the title is Indian East Asia Café and its about a restaurant not a cafébut it sounds better. Sorry if it annoys any of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

"Alright, we can go home now." Yao turned his key and shut the restaurant door.

"I love the first day of school. It's such a magical time." Tamanna yawned.

Her children shared matching looks of the insanity of their mother. "The first day of school is kind of fun. Me and Feliks had the best time talking over our first day of school accessories." Mei squealed.

"Remind me again why you and Feliks went shopping for first day of school outfits when we wear uniforms? Are accessories really that important?" Huong asked raising her thin black eyebrows.

"Of course they are! Imagine you with your hat. You made_ Fuquin _and Mama write a letter to the Headmaster allowing you to wear it." Huong held tightly onto her large straw hat as Mei said this.

"Hey Mei! Call me tomorrow when you're getting ready so I can give you tips on your earrings." Feliks piped up over Tamanna's shoulder. Tamanna, herself let out a blood curling scream.

"Don't do that to me Feliks! Gods, what are you doing here anyways? You live in Greenpoint, does the subway even go there? And it's late, you live in Greenpoint, in Brooklyn. What are you doing here?"

"I like to wait until closing time. And I like totally know the safety procedures about getting home. Liet drives me home." As to prove this, Feliks pulled Toris' wrist bringing him closer to the group.

"Toris,don't you live in the Bronx? What are you doing driving Feliks home?" Tamanna asked.

"Like Liet, staying with me tonight. Ivan won't mind." Toris swallowed the sentence '_Ivan would mind. Very much_.'

"I actually live with Feliks now. And we should be on our way." Toris said.

"Like bye! And Mei don't forget to call or wait for my call." Feliks waved as Toris led him/her to his secondhand Ford.

"That boy suffers too much. Someone should name a Catholic saint after him." Tamanna shook her head. "Do you want to get the car or shall I?" She asked Yao. She ignored the gasps of her children. What was so wrong about her driving a car? She wasn't in India anymore. She wasn't that deeply rooted in her old traditions was she?

"I will aru." Yao kissed Tamanna's forehead and went to get the family's van.

"That will never fail to be extraordinarily gross." Huong commented.

"At least you never walked in on them." Henry snorted.

"You didn't walk in completely!"

"But I heard things. God, that made me suffer some serious emotional trauma."

"I'm sure you'll live. You probably suffered more emotional trauma with the British than hearing me and your father." Tamanna rolled her light brown eyes and entered the passenger seat of the van. The Singh-Wang family van could hold up to twelve passengers, making it an interesting car to look for on the streets of Manhattan.

The family lived in Inwood, not Chinatown like Alfred suspected. Chinatown didn't have houses big enough for the family and Tamanna thought Inwood was a much prettier place. Inwood was serene and quiet and close enough to Downtown. Most importantly, it probably housed the only home in New York City that could fit all the Singh-Wangs.

The house that the Singh-Wangs lived in was originally planned to be a two-family home. The contractors mid-work got the news that their two-family home idea hadn't been approved. It had to be single-family. They ended up with a house that had one main door, another two doors that were suppose to separate the homes, a gigantic living room, eight bedrooms, a small kitchen, a large dining area, and medium sized hallways. The Singh-Wangs took a tour of the house and bought it right away.

"Now that school has started again,the curfew is back," Tamanna paused to hear her kids groan "I don't want to hear you complain about it. I give you a fair amount of time. Eleven for the girls, eleven-thirty for the boys. And why is it such a big deal? You see all your friends at the restaurant and its not like we force you to stay there."

"We're teenagers. We're suppose to complain about everything our parents say or do." Henry said in his usual monotone.

"Thank you for that wonderful insight into the teenage mind." Tamanna commented. The Singh-Wangs got out of the car and entered their home. The women entered trough the left door and the men through the right. Although as Sittichai jokingly once said "How come Huong enters through the left?" after a punch and a mention of his occasional Feliks-hobbies he learned his lesson.

"I hope you all have a good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Tamanna kissed each of her children on the cheek and held her cheek out as each of them kissed her goodnight. Yao wrapped them all into the tightest group hug in the world.

The children climbed up into their bedrooms. Tamanna and Yao took the master. Henry and Sittichai took the next largest, Yong-Soo and Hyung-Soo took the next, Huong and Mei took the next, and Kiku had a room all to himself even though it was the smallest in the house.

It fit him well. The room wasn't too small but the right size for a person like him. His bed was a couple's and his walls were painted white with his lights red. Their were posters of various Japanese bands and anime characters gracing the wall. Kiku removed his school uniform and slid into his loose red pajama pants when Mei appeared in his doorway.

"Boo!" She said.

"Ah!" Kiku jumped and faced his sister.

"What do you want? And what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep? _Haha_ will get angry. You know how she worries about you and Huong's safety.

"I think I'm smart enough to get knocked up and Huong shows no interest in anyone. Expect Francis but that usually involves her beating the shit out of him." Mei said this with considerable caution tilting her head gently to the side.

"Everyone only shows interest in Francis when it involves beating the shit out of him. What is it that you really want?"

"What is your attitude with Hercules? Last year I had serious money on you and him getting together but now you flee whenever someones thinks about thinking about him."

"We had a falling out in the end of last year." Kiku said stiffly.

"How bad can a falling out be that you won't even talk to your best friend?"

"It was bad enough trust me."

"He doesn't seem to think you guys had a falling out. It looked like he really wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him." Kiku turned his back to his sister.

Mei moved in closer to him. "Kiku, are you OK? If there's something you need to say I'm here for you." Mei placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder.

"I'll talk about it when I'm ready." Kiku said still not facing Mei.

"Alright then." Mei hugged her brother from behind and went back to her room. Kiku put on his loose white pajama shirt and slid underneath the covers of his bed.

If only what happened between him and Hercules could be a dream.

Author's Note: A cliffhanger! Sort of! Not really! I'm not sure! And I would like to apologize about the wait on this one. The next chapter will be out much quicker.

Translations:

Fuquin-Father

Haha-Mother(only when referring to your own)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine

It wasn't some one night stand, high school experiment, or drunken act. Maybe if it had been one of those things it wouldn't have hurt as much. If it were one of those things it wouldn't make him want to cry.

It was this summer, the last two weeks before school ended and summer began. Kiku was entering the resturant after having one final meeting at the manga club and Hercules was there sitting at a table, eating vegetable samosa and flipping trough his textbook.

"Hey." Kiku said sliding into the booth in front of him.

"Hey. How was the last meeting of the manga club?"

"Good." Kiku took a vegetable samosa from the plate and took a small bite from it.

"Good? The manga club took some serious time that you could have been studying." Hercules said.

Kiku gave a small hidden smile. "I study hard enough at home. And what about? Since when do you need to study? You're Greek you invented everything and more."

"That doesn't stop me from being scared of English finals. You ready for sophomore year?" Hercules closed his textbook.

"I guess. You should be the one nervous. Junior year is very important. Have to get ready for college and everything."

"I'm think prepared enough. Freshman year wasn't too hard."

"Only you would think freshman year was easy." Hercules chuckled and Kiku blushed. It was so easy to blush around Hercules. The guy gave off the aura of sex. Not the same kind of aura that Francis gave out, the whole 'I'm going to rape you now' aura but one that you knew going to bed with that guy would be the highlight of your life.

"It was easy. If you concentrated enough." Kiku took another bite of his samosa. Nothing would be more lasting memory of freshman year than eating vegetable samosas with Hercules. "Where is everyone? The place seems empty."

"Feliks and Mei are out shopping with a couple of the cheerleaders, Toris is either tagging along to carry Feliks' bags or attending one of the Eastern European club meeting-" Hercules was cut off when a loud bang could be heard from the kitchen.

"Watch where you're going!" Tamanna said.

"I was aru! Who put the wok pan there?"

"I did. Now hush! Do you want them to hear us?"

Kiku was pretty sure he died. "I'm so sorry about that my parents are-" He shook his head, these were the times when he was ashamed to be related to them.

"It's OK. Your mom is cool. She makes the best samosas I ever had."

"I"m cool?" Tamanna gasped. "I knew the kids liked me."

Kiku died once again. "My mom makes the only samosas you ever had."

"That doesn't stop them from being the best!" Tamanna shouted before gasping and realizing her mistake.

"Now who's being too loud aru?"

"Shut it Yao."

How many times was it possible for one person to die within a three minute time span?

"And your dad has a lot of that Hello Kitty stuff. I don't think any other dad in the Northeast has as much Hello Kitty as he does."

"I just don't have more than other dads. I have more than anyone in Northeast." Yao boasted.

"And you say that with so much pride. The Hello Kitty crib set was pretty damn cute." Tamanna said. It sounded like she was eating. Probably naan bread.

"Have I apologized enough yet? My parents need help. Majorly. Or be deported. Yeah, deportation is always pretty good." Kiku muttered to himself. Stupid visas enabling his parents to stay here. Entering illegally is a very noble thing to do. There had to be some students in the school that entered illegally.

"Why don't we study back at your house?"

"Wah?"Kiku said breaking away from his thoughts. Only Hercules could stay that with such a pure voice.

"Look, I know how parents can be. I have my mom and we all know how she gets about artifacts and the way technology is nowadays and I usually flee or take a nap to block things out. I need to study, you need to study, and your house is closer than mine."

"I guess we could." Kiku said putting his samosa down. He hadn't heard his parents in a while. Did they hear and were in shock or were they occupied with other things? Hercules and Kiku packed up their things and hailed a cab to the Singh-Wang residence. Kiku didn't like taking in cabs much. The driver could hear everything aru! Aru? Dear Kami, he was starting to sound like his father. Not good. Hercules didn't seem to notice or care about the silence. He was off in his own world, probably being that sexy secretly intelligent guy that he was. Now he was starting to sound like Mei. He needed to get a new crush or a new family. Preferably the latter.

Another part of him wondered what the fuck was he doing. He was in a car with the guy that made him change his whole entire sexual orientation for Kami's sake! He went from heterosexual to bisexual within three minutes of meeting Hercules. Now they were going to be alone at home together! What the fuck is that? He knew what teenagers did when they were home alone! Could it be that Hercules liked him the same way? They did share an umbrella together back in April and Hercules always called him first with updates on his cats. Hercules helped him get adjusted to high school and was always there for him. At Homecoming they were technically dates with one another and Hercules kissed him on the cheek but wasn't that just a European thing?

He knew Hercules was bisexual but that didn't necessary mean that Hercules wanted to do him. Kami, he should stop being so over analyzing. Or stop hanging out with Germans. Preferably the first.

"I'll pay." Kiku said when they got home.

"No, I will. My idea, you shouldn't have to pay for it." Hercules took out his wallet and handed the cab driver the money.

They left the cab and went up the stairs to the main entrance of the Singh-Wang house. Kiku checked to see if there was any mail and opened the door. He remember when Hercules first came over, Hercules went there the girl door. If _Haha_ didn't border on sexual harassment trying to see how could a girl look so much like a guy or if Hercules was a "special case" like Feliks then the world didn't make any more sense.

He led Hercules up to his room hearing _Haha_'s voice all the way. _"Yao! We went wrong somewhere! Our son is turning against traditions! Do you know how much this is killing me Kiku! You get all of this from your father!"_He could see her now, crying, handkerchief in hand while _Chichi_ wrapped his arms around her and told her everything would be OK. While, aruing about how this is not the correct way to do things.

It wasn't the first time Hercules had been in his room. There had been other times although they were never completely alone when it happened. Now they were very much alone. Kiku couldn't remember who gave the first kiss. He just knew that in a short span of time he was kissing Hercules or Hercules was kissing him. That kiss lead to a make out session on Kiku's bed which led to...

Then ended up falling asleep and Kiku awoke an hour later, looked to his side and yelled at himself "It was a just a dream!" and a dozen angry messages on the house phone from his neighbors asking what was all that noise coming from. Kiku was too ashamed to admit that it was his.

He sat up in bed and stared at the ceiling as he waited for Hercules to wake up. Kami, this wasn't suppose to happen, sure he had been curious as what it would be like with Hercules of all people but who wouldn't? He was Greek, didn't know what a condom was even after who knows how many health classes, and sex personified. Even Greeks couldn't get enough of other Greeks with the sex rate over there being out of the charts.

"Karpusi-san, I think its best if you leave. Now, as soon as possible." Kiku said when Hercules woke up. Hercules knew enough of the Japanese honorifics to realize what had happened. He got dressed, picked up his things, and left without a word. Kiku laid back down in bed and cried. Nothing had happened. Nothing.

What a liar.

Author's Note/Apology Note: (Warning! Long!)

That was it. That is what happened between Hercules and Kiku. The last line is actually what was my reaction the comic of Kiku and Hercules "non existent" sex scene. I believe that Kiku would have kicked Hercules out of bed as soon as Hercules woke up and Hercules is a nice guy so he would do just that. I also believe that Kiku is an idiot for kicking Hercules out of bed. Its Greece for gods sake! Greece!

Now onto the apology.

Guess who's back. Back again. Youtubegirl's back. Tell a friend.

My computer suffered a major crash and only now to get it somehow fixed by getting anew laptop but the laptop I got isn't the sexy HP that I want but which I will one day have. Most likely Christmas. But I'm officially back in the world of fanfiction. I will also be updating this fanfic once a week from now on. I might change it to twice a week but I think once a week is a good schedule for this fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

The second day of school was better than the first. The freshman were still trying to figure out the position of their classes without the help they had on the first day, the sophomores looked at the freshman and were reminded of their first real day, the juniors celebrated the fact of only one more year, and the seniors looked at everyone like they were mere children. But at World Academy were everyone knew everyone and their grandma, interactions between years were a lot more common.

" Yong-Soo, remember what _Um-ma_ said to us. You are not allowed to touch anyone's breasts until sophomore year." Hyung-Soo repeated to his brother as they walked up the stairs of the school.

"But breasts originated in South Korea!"

"I really have no idea how you passed history all these years." Hyung-Soo sighed. At least he didn't have any classes with Yong-Soo. Let other people get the chance to suffer.

Over with the sophomores, Huong was currently praying. No classes with that idiotic jock. Not even lunch and homeroom. It was too good to be true. There had to be some form of a twist. She was going to have to actually talk to Alfred wasn't she? "What time do you have lunch?" Huong yelled over the noise of the auditorium. The sophomores were having orientation here, the seniors in the cafeteria and the juniors in the gym. The freshman were outside waiting for their orientation to start.

Alfred glanced at his schedule. "Second. 11:10 to 11:40." Huong sent a quick text to Yong-Soo. He responded back quickly, due to it having Alfred's name. Yong-Soo had second lunch. 11:10 to 11:40. Same time as Alfred. How lovely.

"I have first lunch." Huong said.

"I know we don't have any classes together at all! Last year we had English and lunch together! Those were some good times." If good times accounted for Huong wanting to kill herself. In the quickest way possible. "And when you helped me with algebra." _Only to get you away from me._

"Alfred, I have to go. My homeroom is on the third floor." Huong picked up her bag and began to get out of her seat.

"What number is your homeroom?"

"311."

"Really? Mine is 312! We'll be right next to each other!" Huong knew it was a mistake to leave her rice paddle at home.

The seniors were leaving the cafeteria a grumbling mess. Most of them had homerooms on the fifth and sixth floor, making them go up five or six flights of stairs. Most of them knew the easiest ways to the fifth and sixth floor whether by stair or riding in the elevator with perfectly fine legs.

"Orientation this year made me fall asleep. Couldn't they have made it a little more awesome?" Gilbert asked leaning his head against the elevator wall.

"_Mon ami_, this is our last year. We should be in tears over how we won't be around to enjoy the new batch of freshman." Francis said.

"_Francisco _is right. One of the new freshman looked like a tomato. He used to live in the same apartment building as me when he was younger and he was _tan lindo_!" Antonio squealed, clapping his hands.

"So this kid turned you in a pedophile. That explains so much yet so little." Gilbert shook his head. Some of the freshmen were decent but nothing for him.

"I think that the sophomores are getting more beautiful with age." Francis sighed.

"Don't tell me you're talking about that nerdy one that says eh all the time? He's OK but doesn't he have a pet polar bear? Birds are so much more awesome."

"Which sophomore is this?" Antonio asked.

"_Matthieu _Williams."

"I don't know who he is."

"Alfred's brother!" Gilbert said,

"He has a brother?"

Mei flipped through her issue of _Teen Vogue. Orientation_ kept getting stupider every year. The freshmen needed orientation and so did the seniors. The juniors and the sophomores were kinda left hanging. At least Feliks was nearby to talk about clothes.

Like the hideous uniform. Some stupid plaid skirt with a white frill and a white polo shirt with a red tie underneath a brown long sleeved sweater. Sure, they were variations but all of them sucked. She should write about in the school newspaper. Or how some of the school clubs were stupid. A Model UN and a Diversity club in a school that was practically founded by the UN and was the prime spot for the diversity of immigrants in America and New York.

"Oh gawd, couldn't his orientation get any more boring." Feliks said with an eye roll."Its bad enough we're even in school in the first place but now this? Why do we even have orientation on the second day of school? This is why we have the first day!" Feliks thew his/her arms in the air.

"You know the first day of school is too short and hectic to have a proper orientation." Ludwig said leaning over.

"You know what Ludwig, you probably get off on the idea of going to school." Feliks said.

"Don't you mean Eduard?" Mei said with a smirk. Everyone in the school truly did love one another. They were just slow at times to show it.

"Don't say that about Eddie! He's nice. He's just never going to get laid." Feliks said with a sigh. So many attempts at blind dates with girls and that one guy who shared his nerdy interests but all of them failed.

The juniors were quickly released from their orientation and left to go to their homerooms and lockers. Mei was getting her AP World History textbook out of her locker when she noticed a tall blonde figure coming to the locker next to her.

"What up Mei?" Emil said leaning against his locker.

"Please don't tell me you have the locker next to mine."

"Sure do. Homeroom's right next door to yours as well." Huong and Mei weren't all that similar but for the first time Mei knew exactly what Huong felt when she was around Alfred. Like you wanted to take Kinmen Knife and just stab him repeatably. But unlike Huong, Mei minded when she got blood on her clothes, no matter how ugly they were. With a hmph Mei was off, her skirt swinging as she walked.

Emil stared at Mei's ass as she walked. No where near as nice as Inez but pretty damn nice. Now time to set 'Plan Get Olav In My Bed' into motion.

Huong on the other hand didn't mind her locker much. It was in an OK location. Alfred's locker was nearby but not too close. It was close to the Gym, as the freshman went out in a dash after orientation, running to their lockers because orientation was causing them to miss a good deal of homeroom. Huong's locker was on the fourth floor and so was her first class, so she was alright. She did spot a silver-headed boy in the crowd.

"Hello Gunther." Huong said as she was walking to room 408.

"Hey."

"What's your first class?"

"English."

"Mine's Pre-Calc. You don't have to worry much about getting to class on time. English I is in 310."

"Thanks. My locker is on on the second floor though and so is my homeroom."

"You're lucky. My homeroom is on the third. You'll get used to Ludwig and Roderich petitioning for more organized locker system." Huong couldn't place her finger on it. Talking to Gunther caused something in her. She didn't know if it was his thick accent or the way he walked around in a blank stare when there was so much more. It wasn't like she had a crush on him right?

She could hear her mother now.

Along came first lunch and with it Romano keeping a tight grip on Feliciano so he wouldn't run off to the kraut he called "boyfriend".

"I think can see Ludwig's head." Feliciano said as they entered the lunch line.

"There are a million of blond people in this school. It could have been his brother." Not that Gilbert was any better than Ludwig.

"He can't. Ve~ He has lunch third period along with Big Brother Francis. Big Brother Antonio has lunch this period though"

"The tomato bastard's here!" Romano said. He immediately crouched down behind Feliciano. Which was kind of useless since they were the same height. Romano looked around for him. "Can't he go back to the kraut with the glasses?"

"You mean Big Brother Roderich? I don't think they like each other very much now." Feliciano said pointing a finger to his chin.

"I don't care as long as he doesn't notice I'm here!" Romano did a quick scan and then straighten himself out. The line wasn't too long. Not many people had first lunch. Feliciano and Romano got spaghetti and white pizza respectively and went to sit at their table. As freshman they didn't have an exact table to sit but they mostly followed the standards of their middle school. You sit underneath your country's flag or people from the same region as you.

"I saw Ludwig!" Feliciano waved Ludwig over to the table they were at.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Romano slammed Feliciano's hand down on the table.

"Ouch! That hurt." Feliciano pouted. But the damage had already been done. Ludwig was walking over to the table and walking behind smiles and all was Antonio.

"_Hola amigos_!" Antonio said siting down at the table with his tray of churros and tomatoes.

"_Hallo_." Ludwig grunted but it always sounded like he was grunting with his German accent. Feliciano immediately cuddled up next to Ludwig, nuzzling his head against Ludwig's arm.

Romano stared down at his pizza. Lunch was looking prospectively nice and then the tomato bastard came along and ruined everything. Like always.

"You grew up so much from when we used to live together! Do you live in Little Italy now?" Antonio asked.

"Why do you want to know you fucking stalker?"

"In case you need help with Spanish. You used to have such a cute little accent when you were younger." Antonio made a move to touch Romano's hair curl but Romano tilted his head just in time.

"Get the fuck away from me. How do you know that I take Spanish anyway?"

"Most people do." Antonio said with an easy smile before biting a churro.

Elizabeta sighed. The newspaper and yearbook were going to be amazing. She just knew it.

Second lunch was even more hectic than first. Most people had it and the cafeteria became a loud and noisy place. Kiku didn't mind second lunch. It came him a chance to avoid Hercules in the good chance that he might have second lunch as well.

Kiku was at the vending machine getting himself a black tea when Sadiq appeared. "Hey Kiku."

"Hello Sadiq." Kiku said with an awkward ending. He really missed san.

"I didn't know you had lunch this period." Sadiq said coming closer. Kiku's drink came before anything could happen. Thanks Kami! Kiku bended down to get his drink, he felt like he was being watched, and quickly fled the scene.

He wasn't used to running away and he didn't want to run away. Sadiq was a good friend but he didn't like him _like_ that. When did he get so attractive anyway?

"Kiku?" It was Hercules. Kiku began to do the only thing he could do, he ran out of the cafeteria. "Kiku! Come back here. I have something to say!" Hercules ran after Kiku.

Hercules caught up with Kiku in the hallway between the elevator and the bathrooms. "Can I help you with something Karpusi-san?"

"Call me Hercules. Kiku what happened? I didn't think it would turn out like this." Hercules looked at his feet.

Kiku didn't want this to happen. This new Hercules scared him. What happened to the Hercules that would have tried Japanese sweets, go hunting for homeless cats and would have fallen asleep standing up a long time ago? Maybe Kiku wasn't the only who suffered without talking to him

"Hercules, it will be a long time before I can forgive you. I know that when we had sex," Kiku stumbled and blushed over the word. "it wasn't just because. I think the health teacher put it as making love? Even if we did make love that doesn't change what happened between us. You were my first."

In one quick swift movement, Hercules had Kiku in a deep friendship hug. It was a start. All were starting to be close to forgiven. They could get through this.

Kiku was happy. The wonderful smell of cat hair and olives... and black tea ? "_Gomensai_ Hercules!" In the midst of the hug Kiku had spilled black tea all over Hercules.

"Its no problem. Some of the cats like it better than milk anyway." Hercules said. He gave a yawn. "I wish study would come already."

Kiku smiled. He had his Hercules back. Hercules smiled too. He had his Kiku back but not to him. It was going to be a long time before he was able to give even a friendship hug like that but Kiku was more than worth it,

Back in the cafeteria Sittichai talked to his friends while keeping an eye on Claudia. She was so pretty, with dark skin and those big brown eyes. She was so Claudia-like. Bossy and in your face and so pretty. This year he was going to get her on a date. He was the funniest guy in school!

But what if she wasn't attracted to humor? Sittichai didn't have any of Hyung-Soo's cool quiet demeanor and interest in ballet, he had a lot of what Yong-Soo but he couldn't switch from being outspoken to quiet like Yong-Soo could, he didn't have any of Henry's secret bad boy side, and he didn't have his _Phx_'s... whatever made _Mae_ so attracted to him.

The only things he had was a verbal tic, Pad Thai, and the best sense of humor in the school. Claudia looked up from where she was talking with her friends and looked at Sittichai. She waved a little and Sittichai found it hard to breathe.

Third lunch was never as demanding as second lunch. It was near the end of the day and everyone was about ready to pass out from school. In the Bad Friends Trio table, Gilbert was pouting. "Why the fuck did Antonio had to have second lunch? Three years of causing havoc and now this?"

"But _Guilbert,_ now _Antoine _has a better chance to be closer to his tomato." Francis said pulling his French book out of his bag. The school required you to take a language you didn't know but Francis thought of he was at least going to suffer through mostly English he might as well have the language of love along with him.

"I don't care! What good is a trio without the third person! We don't have any classes and the same time and we aren't even in the same homeroom!" It hurt Gilbert. His friends were the only things closer to awesome than him or Gilbird.

"I think you need to get laid. Such a shame _Mattiheu _isn't here or we could have had a very nice time together."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He really needed to get new friends. Or get laid. Fuck, his little brother was getting more than he was. Stupid Elizabeta and her need to stay as close to Roderich as she could.

There wasn't another cafeteria like it in New York.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG

Author's Note: Like the new line break? I was iffy on having it switch from orientation all the way to lunch but I remember my first two days of freshman year(which like a month ago?) being super fast and switching from everything so quickly.

I wanted to keep a bit of drama with Hercules and Kiku but I didn't want to make it as severe as it would have been during the first chapter.

And I am not the queen of crack pairings? This story is going to be filled with them so be prepared! I get excited just thinking about all the wonderful crackness that can come out of my mind when it comes to romance!

France calls everyone by the French version of their name, if their name has one. Other people might but its mostly Francis.

Translations!

_Phx_- Dad

_Mae_- Mom


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Hetalia isn't mine

On the second day of school as the children raced around the school going to classes and lockers, Tamanna raced around the restaurant filling orders and bringing drinks. Tamanna half-enjoyed school hours. She missed her children but the quiet was nice.

Tamanna woke at six to ensure the children would wake up on time for school. It was a long and hard process but everyone was out of bed by six-twenty. Yao usually awoke at six-twenty five. He and Tamanna would head down to the kitchen and make breakfast while stealing kisses here and there. The children would be fed, Yao would drive them to school and Tamanna to the Two and a half Nordics Bake Shop.

Two and a half Nordics was owned by Peter's dads, Tino and Berwald. Every morning Tamanna would climb up the stairs to the apartment above the bakery where they lived and have breakfast with Tino.

"Good morning." Tamanna greeted as Berwald opened the door for her. Berwald grunted and went to wake up Peter. "Never the most talkative." Tamanna muttered to herself.

"Hello Tamanna! I just pulled the bread out of the oven." Normally Tamanna and any sane person wouldn't eat Tino's cooking but his bread was heaven on Earth. Tino set a perfect looking rye bread on the table.

"Great! Do you have a glass of water? I need to take my pill." Tamanna rummaged around the silk bag Yao had gotten her years ago when they first started dating and found the bottle she was looking for. She popped in a Clomid pill and gulped down the water Tino had given her. "Thank you. Now let's get this breakfast started!"

Tamanna and Tino sat down at the table in the Oxenstierna- Väinämöinen IKEA kitchen and began their talks. They swapped horror stories of having teenage children or children dating teenagers. Stories of girly looking husbands and scary looking husbands. Stories that got passed around a billion times but still amused them.

Tino and Tamanna were alike in a lot of ways. Tamanna and Yao opened their restaurant on the same day that Tino and Berwald opened their bakery. Tamanna looked out for her children and Tino watched over Peter with such care you would never know Peter wasn't his. They were mothers and cooks, they installed their traditions from their homelands into their children that weren't even of the same nationality.

Tino and Tamanna met as they both tried hailing a taxi for the first time in New York City to reach the UN building. They looked lost and confused and in need of a plane ride back home. When a taxi finally stopped for them, they agreed on sharing and started a very beautiful friendship.

They ate breakfast and chatted until ten-thirty when Tino needed to take over teaching Peter and occasionally help Berwald downstairs to make sure the customers weren't too frightened. Tamanna went to the restaurant and made sure that everything was in it's place for opening time at eleven.

Yao was setting down the chairs as Tamanna came in. "How did breakfast go aru?"

"It went nice. I'm trying to convince Tino to let Peter join everyone else at W when he starts high school. I think Tino expects him to be home-schooled all his life. If there was a way to home-school college work Tino would have figured it out by now." Tamanna joined Yao at setting the table down. The restaurant opened soon and Tamanna liked to give the tables a quick clean.

Yao headed off to the kitchen to get his supplies ready. It wasn't boring work but they were used to it. Mei had expressed interest in working at the restaurant instead of sitting in class all day. Yao and Tamanna wouldn't hear of it. Education was important aru.

At twelve-fifteen or so, Katyusha the oldest of the Commies and Ivan and Natalia's older sister, would stop in for lunch. Tamanna liked her company. She was a little sample taste of the main high school crowd, although Katyusha probably had her head on straighter than anyone in the high school, and would give Tamanna and Yao news of what was going on in the UN, their old workplace.

Katyusha would leave and head off next door to Tino and Berwald's. Berwald would grunt/mumble conversation with her and Katyusha would leave with a bag of Swedish sweets and pastries and Finnish breads.

Being an adult did get boring after a while. There were no people heading off to the bathrooms to make out, nobody having sex in broom closets, no waiting impatiently at the ever increasing lunch line. At the same time, Tamanna and Yao were glad they didn't have to deal with all of that. Henry had muttered once with disgust that Tamanna and Yao would most likely be the couple to be having sex in the broom closet.

There weren't any other set of adults like them in New York.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. I really like writing this story but I do wonder whether or not I should keep going with it.

What do you guys think? Should I keep going with this story?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Henry was leaving Algebra Honors to head down to the cafeteria when he saw Arthur and his brothers. Malcolm had his arm wrapped Arthur's shoulders and Liam looked like he was whispering some very _interesting_ things into Arthur's ear judging by the way Arthur would go red. Daniel watched the whole thing with a bemused sadistic expression on his face.

Henry always thought that it was funny that Arthur's brothers hated him so much. It had to be hard having your little brother be known as the British guy like you didn't even exist. It seemed like the older British siblings were determined to get the most out of their last year of high school and make sure Arthur's junior year was one that he would never forget.

"Will you bloody idiots stop that?" Arthur growled. He made a move to stomp on either Malcolm or Liam's foot but Daniel had licked Arthur's jawline before anything could have been done. Arthur looked like he was ready to die. Or kill his brothers. Most likely he would kill two birds with one stone.

He shook his head, thankful that Asians weren't crazy like Westerns and made his way down the hallway to get to his locker. At his locker he noticed Olav with his back against the wall near the elevator with Emil resting his arm over Olav's head.

It made Henry think back to the time when Emil was dating Mei. Huong had suspected it was "you're-a-cheerleader-I'm-a-jock" thing more than an actual relationship but they did engage in heavy PDA. Huong would come home with stories about how revolting Mei and Emil acted with backup claims by Kiku and Sittichai. They broke up near the end of school and Mei didn't show any signs of remorse about the whole thing. Emil from the looks of it already moved on.

"C'mon _Norge_ why won't you go out with me?" Emil whined in a kiddish voice.

Olav looked ready to hit Emil in the head with his Norse mythology book. "Because I have better things to do with my time than hang out with the likes of you."

"Don't be like that! We Scandinavians have to look out for one another!" Seriously? That was the worst pick-up line to use in an international school.

"Emil, I look out for you like the way I look out for ants when I'm walking." It might have not been the best, but there was a reason Emil was only in one AP class, one that was school required.

"I knew you come along babe! What time should I set our reservation f-" Emil didn't even notice that Olav had slipped away. "Babe! Come back!" Emil flew past Henry as he (hopefully) went in the same direction as Olav.

Thank Buddha, Asians weren't that crazy. Or that sexually active.

It was the second to last period of the day and Lars rolled down the windows of his car. He was in front of an apartment building in Greenwich, Connecticut. He spent his study period doing this. Spying upon the lovely Lili Zwingli.

It was such a shame that she was home-schooled. There was a very nice middle school near World Academy. And next year when she was a freshman in high school he would be off to college. If he made it to college that is.

Today she had her little break at the same time he had study. He could get a perfect view of her living room from where his car was parked. She was setting down a bowl of something on her little coffee table in front of the TV. She sat down and smoothed out her dress. She was so cute! Lars just wanted to eat her up! Well, eat out of her was a better description.

It sucked that her brother was trigger happy. If Vash was to move out of the picture(like boarding school! Didn't Switzerland have the best boarding schools around?) then Lars could achieve his life-long dream and finish high school with a smile on his face.

God, Lili was so worth the ride and the bullets.

Lili liked her little break time. Sometimes the other home-schooled kids would join her, if Caroline was around and willing to take all of the other kids. It was awfully sweet of her especially since Big Brother didn't trust a whole lot of people. Caroline and the other home-schooled kids made not going to school a lot funner. Even if Big Brother almost shot Marcello more times than she can count.

There wasn't any study hall in New York quite like it.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I really hope the meshing of the stories go well.

Names:

Malcolm Sinclair-Kirkland – Scotland

Liam Parry-Kirkland – Wales

Daniel Murphy-Kirkland – Northern Ireland

Emil Køhler – Denmark

Olav Halvorsen – Norway

Dierick(Lars) Peeters – Netherlands

Lili Zwingli – Liechtenstein

Caroline Nicolai – Monaco

About Lars' name when Netherlands first started appearing in fanfiction and the fanfic I first saw him with a human name in, his name was Dietrich. I always thought that name was so pretty and Dutch-ized it to Dierick but later on I saw many Lars van Rijin. I realized that Lars was a lot more Dutch. So in my fanfiction Dierick is the name Spain gave him back when he was under Spanish rule and Lars is the name that he chose for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

The family was gathered around the dining room enjoying breakfast. On Sunday's Tamanna and Yao opened up the restaurant later and they liked using their Sunday mornings for family breakfast. It gave them a chance to catch up with one another and eat good food.

"_Ma_, how did you know _Ba_ was the one?" Huong asked. Everyone dropped their utensil. They were used to having Mei ask questions about romance or Kiku asking if he could have money for a cab when the yaoi club meetings were running late but Huong, never, ever, bothered to ask or think about joining in on conversations about love.

If Tamanna was freaked out at all by this, she didn't show it too much. She was still watching Huong a little apprehensively but other than that it was all good. "I think it was when we first saw each other after high school. I don't know but it felt nice out of all the people in that United Nations building I at least knew one person."

"You're too sweet aru!" Yao and Tamanna shared a quick chaste kiss while Henry pretended to gag in the background. "Huong, in case you're wondering aru, I always knew I loved your mother. She was and will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

"Why don't we show them our yearbook!" Tamanna said getting up from the table and going to her and Yao's room. She returned later carrying a yearbook from World Academy. "This is it! My yearbook filled with the memories of me and your father's high school years."

The children peered at it carefully. They knew their parents went to their school but they never bothered looking at their yearbook. They just assume they knew what their parents were like as teenagers. Yao was a sweet kid with amazing art skills when it came to portraits and Tamanna was a caring girl that took everyone in the school like family. And every study hall or lunch period they would have sex in a closet.

Tamanna opened up a random page in the yearbook. The children stared at it in wonder and shock. There in the section of the yearbook dedicated to the Halloween dress up day was Tamanna and Yao, along with Augusts, Heinrich, Aisha, and Alcmene. Augusts was the grandfather of Lovino, Feliciano, and the other Latin country students. Heinrich was the grandfather of Ludwig, Gilbert, and the other Germanic country students. Aisha was the mother of Gupta and Alcmene was the mother of Hercules; both of them famous for their old age.

Other than the age bomb, it was a nice group photo. They were obviously a close group of friends. Aisha and Alcmene were dressed up as prostitutes and Augusts was their pimp, Heinrich was wearing a knight's costume, Tamanna was an angel, and Yao was a catboy. They were all together giving their best smiles expect for Heinrich and Aisha. Heinrich had a frown and Aisha had a light smirk/smile.

Who knew that their parents were much, much, older than they let on? Everyone knew that Tamanna and Yao had been fifty for the past ten years but no one suspected that the real age was so great. Plus, it was plain creepy seeing your dad with cat ears and your mom wearing a dress you would want to see your girlfriend wear.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys could keep ages that old a secret and still have people believe you." Sittichai said flipping a couple of pages. Yao muttered something in the background about respecting your parents and elders in Asian cultures.

The page that Sittichai opened to was one of random screen shots throughout the year. Most of it a 'Cutest Couples' sort of thing but group shots of the graduating class here and there. There was only one picture of Tamanna and Yao together and they were sitting on the front steps of the school, eating lunch together. They didn't look very different from what they did now.

"What year was this taken in?" Mei asked. Tamanna was wearing a very cute pair of dangly earrings and upon closer inspection, had a nose stud.

"Our junior year. It was Yao and I were discussing the portrait he wanted to do of me." Tamanna smiled.

"Fuquin did a portrait of you!" Mei said. Her father painted for the fun of it. He did amazing family portraits but she never pictured her father painting a portrait in high school to a girl he might have not even know he would grow up to marry someday.

"Yes, he did. Yao cornered me one day as I was leaving school and asked me if he could paint me. I agreed because I thought it was sweet and your father was cute and I might or might have not been wanting us to take our friendship to the next level." Tamanna gave a sweet pleasant smile at the memory and Kiku wondered if one day would he and Hercules have a sweet moment such as this.

"I always thought your mother was a very beautiful woman and painting her was the only thing I could think of aru." Yao said.

"Why not claim her breasts?" Yong-soo offered.

"Because that is a very stupid idea aru! And claiming your mother's breasts in the middle of school hallway is something Augustus would have done!" Yao chided.

"There goes any chance of a normal cheesy moment this family would ever get." Hyung-Soo said as he left for his room. Yao and Tamanna made no move to stop him. They were used to this. Pretty soon, the rest of the family left to go back to the breakfast table expect for Huong and Tamanna. Huong was flipping through the yearbook pages and Tamanna waited for her to finish to bring the yearbook back to her and Yao's room.

"Why did you ask about love?" Tamanna asked. "Is there someone that you like?"

Huong looked up from the yearbook pages. "No."

Tamanna gave her a pointed look. "I'm sure there is. You're very pretty and you're in high school. You have to like someone. Not even a celebrity?"

Huong sighed. There was no point in hiding anything from her mother. She would find out. She always did. "I think I like Gunther."

"Gunther? _Gunther_? Gunther Halvorsen? Olav's brother? The Icelandic boy? I can't believe my baby has her first crush." Tamanna pulled Huong into a hug.

"I'm not your baby _Ma_! Hyung-Soo and Yong-soo are!" Huong pulled away from the hug. She loved her mother but her mother's hugs lasted too long.

"They may be the youngest but you're the youngest girl. So, how have you been acting around him? Acting cool is the most important step. I always acted cool around your father but secretly during study hall, I would write Tamanna Wang on my paper. Who knew that one day it would come true?" Tamanna gave a laugh.

"I act around Gunther they was I always did. I just feel kind of different around him. I don't know if I like him yet."

"Do you think he's cute?" Tamanna was too excited for this. Mei had her romantic issues but Huong was new uncharted territory. It was her first time diving into high school romance!

"Kinda." If only Huong was blushing! Tamanna could barely hold her happiness in! She couldn't wait to tell Yao!

"If you want to, I can do your hair or your makeup! You could finally start wearing some more jewelry!" Tamanna asked with wide light amber eyes.

"_Ma_, I don't think Gunther is going to find me more attractive just because I look different." As cliche as it sounds, Huong knew letting her hair down, taking off her hat, wearing makeup and high heels along with a pair of nice earrings wasn't going to change anything.

"Are you sure? You have such nice hips, it's a shame you don't show them off more."

"Do we really need to have this conversation?" Huong winced. _Ma _really wasn't going to make her wear one of those skimpy Indian outfits, was she? She was too Vietnamese to look good wearing traditional Indian clothing and she wasn't really looking forward to spend the whole time that she was in the outfit fighting off unwanted advances from Francis.

"Fine, fine we won't but sweetie trust me, you can have any guy in the whole damn world." Tamanna kissed the top of Huong's head before walking away carrying the yearbook.

Huong looked down at the table, wearing one of Mei's flowers in her hair wouldn't change that much about her.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-

Author's Note:

Translations:  
Fuquin- Dad

Ba- Dad

Ma- Mom

Names:

Augusts- Rome

Heinrich- Germania

Aisha- Ancient Egypt

Alcmene- Ancient Greece

Yes people I ship IcelandxVietnam. I think they would make beautiful babies.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Hetalia isn't mine

"I'm borrowing one of your flowers." Huong said as Mei opened up her bleary eyes to the light in the room. She rolled onto her side and looked at clock on the nightstand in between her bed and Huong's bed. It was five fifty. Not even Mama was awake at this time.

Huong was rummaging around Mei's vanity. Technically it was suppose to be their vanity but the only one who ever got any use of it was Mei. Huong kept her hat in a special box beside her bed. "Can I use this one?" Huong picked up a pink flower, one of the many that Mei owned.

"Sure but why do you want one of my flowers?" Mei asked getting out of bed. She wiggled her toes as they touched the ground. She had painted them a pretty baby pink as a tribute to the last days of summer.

"I want to impress Gunther." Huong mumbled out looking down at the box. Thankfully, she wasn't the type whose cheeks turned pink.

Mei was about to open her mouth to say "Gunther really?" when the sound of someone vomiting interrupted her. Mei and Huong looked at each other quickly. They knew what that sound meant in the Singh-Wang house.

The door of their bedroom opened to reveal Hyung-Soo and Yong-soo. "_Um-ma_'s pregnant." Yong-soo said with a smile.

"No, she has the stomach flu." Hyung-Soo said with an eye roll.

"Mom's pregnant." Henry said coming into the doorway and forcing Hyung-Soo and Yong-soo into the room.

"We all know what that sound means." Sittichai entering the room as well. Soon Kiku was inside the room. 

"Finally! I didn't even know Mom could still have kids at her age. But I'm still happy. It would be good for her and Dad. They've only been trying for another baby for the past eight or so years." Henry said. He could now stop walking in on them! Or hearing those awful, awful, noises.

"When Mama tell us at breakfast this morning try to act shocked. She's been wanting to tell us this forever! And now we won't have to repeat that embarrassing incident with Mama's fertility pills." Mei looked at Henry with a light smirk.

"How was I suppose to know that Mom's fertility pills weren't birth control pills for either you or Huong! I was in seventh grade!" Henry said with a blush. He saw the pills sitting on the counter of the kitchen and thought they were birth control pills. Health class had taught him that the only pills taken by women were birth control.

"What would I be doing having sex in eight grade?" Huong asked staring at Henry.

"What if _Haha_ isn't pregnant?" Kiku spoke for the first time since entering the room. It was a horrible thought to think about but it was a realistic one. _Haha _and _Chichi_ had been trying for so long with so many close calls but they never had any success.

"Way to kill the mood." Hyung-soo said. "But you do have a point. What if this is just another false alarm?"

"_Mae_'s false alarms have never been like this. I think this might be the real deal." Sittichai said. The Singh-Wang children stood their in silence as they thought about not getting a younger sibling. Tamanna and Yao were annoying as parents could get, they had sex way too much and way too loudly, they went on and on about old traditions and life in China and India, but they were the best parents in New York City. They deserved to be happy.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Huong said. The siblings went back to their rooms and Huong continued her search through Mei's vanity.

"So Gunther? Playing with the European boys now?" Mei said with a smile.

Huong gave her a "look". "I promise to tell you all the details if you never say that again."

"Throw in me picking your shoes for the rest of the week and on Friday me having full control of your physical appearance and we have a done deal." Mei said with a gleam in her eye.

Huong had a feeling that this had been a very bad idea.

It was a very bad idea. Huong barely made it down the stairs alive. Mei had chosen a pair of suede brown pumps. The heel wasn't too tall but it was much more than what Huong was accustomed to. She really wished she had her loafers back. Mei on the other hand, had a smug smirk on her face at seeing Huong in pumps.

They were the last ones to arrive at the kitchen table. Kiku was spreading cream cheese on a bagel, Yong-Soo had a box of Pop-Tarts in front of him, Hyung-soo ate an apple,Sittichai was sprinkling granola into a cup of yogurt and Henry wasn't eating anything. The only ones that weren't sitting down eating were Tamanna and Yao. Tamanna was leaning against the counter with a cup of tea in her hands and Yao was besides her with his own cup. Huong sat down in between Sittichai and Henry while Mei took the seat between Kiku and Yong-Soo.

"What would you girls like for breakfast?" Tamanna asked. Her voice sounded notably softer. The children looked at one another. Softer voice was a mixed signal.

"I'll have a bagel." Huong said grabbing one off the table. They were warm and blueberry-flavored, just the way she liked them.

"I'll have a glass of warm soybean milk." Mei said. Tamanna sat her cup of tea down and went to the fridge to get the milk. Yao cut Mei a slice of a yellow sponge cake, Tamanna had made fresh that morning. Tamanna popped the mug of milk into the microwave and set the timer. She didn't look any different. She was still dressed in her regular sari attire, it was a pretty red shade, already to go to Tino's house. There was no visible bump but they were expecting that.

"Huong, not be mean or anything but why are you somewhat pretty today?" Yong-soo asked.

"Yong-Soo! You don't talk like that to your sister! Apologize!" Tamanna barked.

Yong-soo winced at the sound of her voice but said to Huong. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Huong shrugged spreading cream cheese on her bagel. It wasn't that big of a deal, she knew she looked better than usual. She only hoped Gunther would think so. Gunther... Huong looked over at Henry. There were rumors that Henry and Gunther liked each other. But Gunther had flat out denied them and Henry had as well, that didn't stop the school.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I need to get going over to Tino's." Tamanna said. She went around kissing the top of each of her children's head. Last but not least she and Yao shared a very chaste kiss while Henry threw up a little in his mouth.

As Tamanna left and Yao went downstairs to start the car, the Singh-Wangs hoped for theirs and their parents' sake that this time they were getting their sibling.


End file.
